The Boy In The cabinet
by Agatha-Naomi
Summary: When babysitting Parker during a thunderstorm, Brennan has to help him with his fear of thunder. And what did Parker find that Booth doesn't want Bones to know about? Fluffy. Established B/B.


The Boy In The Cupboard

AN: My sincere thanks to all the wonderful and kind reviews I've gotten *hugs*. My muse is back and this will be a Brennan and Parker fluff. I guess established B/B, but centered around Parker with his new mama figure. As you can see, it will be sickeningly fluffy.

Brennan had a book to write, a case to solve and a meal to cook. However, one Parker Booth and his tiny little charm smile wanted to play with legos. As she sat watching: rooting for towers to stay up and wincing when they toppled, she was suddenly 7 again. Parker made her feel like a kid, and she; world renowned anthropologist with 3 degrees, loved it. Booth was at a meeting at the Hoover, so she watched her boyfriend's kid. Boyfriend, Ha! Good lord that still sounds so novel, but in a good way.

Parker had readily accepted her new status. He had taken to her. Anthropologically speaking, adolescents model behavior they see in a social setting and take to it, but she was nonetheless flattered by him liking her.

After the Lego tower had been put away { with a childish reluctance she disliked to induce,} she made dinner for herself and her charge. A light rain had started outside, steadily heavier.

"Mom Bones?" Parker spoke. She must be going nuts. Four PhD's and that's a title she likes most?

"Yes Park?" Brennan answered.

"Are you gonna be my step mom?" He asks innocently.

She promptly chokes on her mashed potatoes. "Well I'm not sure, your dad has not asked."

"Why? You have been his girlfriend a long time." He reminds her. She counts 7 months as a couple and a couple years best friends. They knew each other as friends so long, that their relationship didn't feel new.

"Yes. It has been awhile." Bones acknowledges.

"Plus I found a velvet box in his shoebox with a ring, and he told me to not tell you." He takes a bite.

Booth had a ring? Oh wow.

"Did he say why not to tell me?" She prompts curiously.

"He says 'Park, Bones is really special and I can't rush her'" Parker reveals.

Of course. Bones does not like being rushed. However, nothing about this has felt rushed. They weren't partners quickly, or friends quickly. They weren't dating until after 5 years filled with avoidance . He didn't kiss her until the eighth date or ….more until two weeks ago. Why would getting proposed to after all that feel rushed? Maybe it could be a really small wedding. Besides that old religious ritual would give some legal advantages. He'd be hers and she'd be his..

"Dr. Bones?" His voice came out a squeak, sounding scared.

"What is it?" At that time the rain announced it's progression into a thunder storm. Parker bolted and hid in her tribal medicine cabinet from Bali.

"Parker? Are you scared of thunder?" She asked, already knowing the answer

Back at the Hoover, Booth was making his way home. He was tired and a bit worried. His lovable little big mouth had found the ring. Bones may not be happy with him. He heard the sound of thunder and moaned at Bones expense and for the said big mouth she'd be consoling. Parker hated storms and clung to anyone or anything to hide from them. 5:OO traffic rolled in: adding to his growing anxiety.

"Parker? Please come out." Brennan was pleading at this point. It sounds so incredibly heartless, but that cabinet is very valuable. Parker's soft little sobs erupted at each clap of thunder. Suddenly she remembered what Russ had done for another kid, terrified of thunder.

"_Joy. Come on out." Russ had been watching her while dad was at work and mom slept._

"_No!"_

"_Hey Joy? Wanna know a secret?"_

Now she knows that Russ wasn't scared, but it may be worth a try.

"Parker. Guess what?"

"What?" He cried.

_"I'm scared too. We should sit together until we feel better."_

_He rushed out , soon against her in a tangle of clingy limbs. He gradually stopped shaking and sat on her lap._

_They rode out the storm._

_When Booth got home he saw his two favorite people snuggling and felt all anxiety fly away._

_Parker was awake, {barely} and looked his dad in the eye._

"Hey Bub." Relief could not describe seeing his son calm during a storm.

"Hi Dad. I told Bone about the ring. I didn't mean to."

Booth panicked and looked to Bones. She looked mischievous.

"And now I have a secret of hers." Parker had a twinkle in his eyes.

"Does she now?" Booth teased, stalling.

"She wants to tell you but she is nervous." Parker explained.

Bones remained silent.

"What does Bones says Parker?" His palms were sweating.

'"Bones says OK."

"Ok to.." Then he got it. " Bones…"

"I know what I've said. But I also know what I want now." She spoke up.

That night there was storm lighting up the sky and a boy needing reassurance. That night a cabinet was scratched up in fear. Somehow, as a little boy slept on a lap, a man grinned, and a scientist twisted a little gold circle on her finger it didn't matter if it stormed. They could ride it out.

AN: So what do y'all think?


End file.
